


Word Wars

by backfrompurgatory



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, English Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backfrompurgatory/pseuds/backfrompurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading :)</p></blockquote>





	Word Wars

There was a loud knock at the door of Chris’ house. He groaned and grabbed a towel to cover himself before hurrying down the stairs to answer the door. He opened the door to an anxious looking Zach. Zach raised an rolled his eyes at the man in front of him wearing a towel. “What the hell man. We’re going to be late on our first day!” Zach yelled. “Calm down. It’s not a big deal. There’s still 30 minutes ‘till class starts.” Chris groaned. “ We’re are supposed to be there 30 minutes early dumbass!” Zach retorted. “We really need to make a good impression on these people Chris.” “Fine fine. Help me get ready.” Chris replied with an irritated tone.

Zach sat on Chris’ bed while Chris continued getting ready. The bathroom door burst open to reveal Chris with his arms stretched out. He then asked Zach “how do I look?” Zach had his “not impressed” expression on his face. “Sweetie once again we are trying to make a good impression. Take that shit off.” he ordered pointing at the sweatpants Chris was wearing. “Then what the hell am I supposed to wear? I want to be comfortable.” Chris complained. Zach stood up and walked towards Chris’ closet. Zach urgently shuffled through the clothes Chris had picking out a casual sports jacket with a dress shirt. “Put this on.” Zach said throwing the clothing at Chris. A few minutes later Chris came out of the bathroom with the sports jackets collar popped. Zach sighed knowing he wouldn’t be getting anything better than this. “Well it’s somewhat of an improvement. Now hurry up. We are going to be late.” Zach said with an irritated tone.

Thankfully, it wasn’t a long drive, so they arrived just on time. Zach checked his mirror frantically and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at Chris who was passed out in the front seat. Zach punched Chris. “Wake up asshole. Here goes our first day of teaching.”

 

“Woah what the hell where are we?” Chris asked waking up with a jolt. “I thought you said it would take some time to get there.” “Not long enough to take a nap, lazy.” Zach said with an exasperated tone. “We need to get our shit together.” Zach said as he grabbed chris by his lapel. He dragged Chris over to the trunk of the car opening it and taking out his banjo. Chris scoffed “you’re taking your banjo?” “Yeah. What’s the problem?” Chris grabbed Zach by the shoulders “there is no fucking way I’m letting you bring that. We aren’t teaching a fucking music class!” Hesitating Zach put away his banjo in another case and looked at his watch. “Great we’re late! Run!” With one swift motion Zach grabbed Chris’ had and ran to their class. Thankfully they had been to the school before and knew where to go. They dashed through the schools door still holding hands. Suddenly, Chris looked down at their clasped hands and cleared his throat dropping Zach’s hand. Chris was breathless as he wiped his hands on his pants. He looked up at Zach with a frazzled look and whispered “go on without me.” Thankfully Zach was in shape unlike Chris. Damn that yoga and running he did, Chris thought. 

Zach kept going through his notes in his head, such as the introduction to the course and everything else he had to say. In his gut he knew he would forget something. But he wasn’t going to allow that to happen. 

Zach burst into the classroom right on time but he turned around to see the entire class of students’ weird looks. He swore their expressions changed again as Chris who was breathlessly trudging behind walked into the classroom, exhausted. “I am never going to work in your car again!” Chris declared as he struggled to catch his breath, eliciting more stares from the students. “Stop your whining and come over here.”Zach demanded as he opened his bag and pulled out his laptop. As Zach was setting up, Chris walked over and stopped to stare at Zach. “You really brought that thing here?” Chris asked, pointing at the banjo. “It’s effective in teaching grammar.” Zach stated a matter of factly.

The scrambling around and mumbling from the teachers further confused the students. A puzzled asian girl raised her hand and stated“Teachers, what are we doing today? You seem to not remember we are here.” “First of all, I do plan in telling you about the class however; Mr.Pine is being an idiot so I can not go on as I intended.” Zach responded. “Who are you?” another student demanded. Zach didn’t have the time to figure out who had said it, but rapidly responded “I’m Mr.Quinto and this is Mr.Pine” he said with a hand stretched out in Chris’ direction. He reached for the stack of course outlines before he was once again interrupted. “Mr.Pinto….” The room was silent. Zach looked over at his fellow teacher and raised an eyebrow at the comment. Chris couldn’t hold in his laughter. The two teachers were overcome with laughter as the student who spoke up blushed trying to not smile whilst staring in the opposite direction. “Pine write our names on the board while I hand out the course outlines.” Zach ordered.

Chris walked to the board grabbing a black maker and uncapping it after some difficulty. He started to write on the whiteboard he started to write Z-A he noticed what he was doing quickly replacing it with Mr.Quinto. Shit this is going to be difficult he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
